Orihime's Steamy Sleepover
by AmazinglyWeirdo
Summary: Orihime tricks Ichigo into a "sleepover" with her friends. Lemon. Sixsome. Out of Character/OOC. IchigoXOrihimeXTatsukiXRukiaXYoruichiXRangiku One-Shot! My 4th Story. Please R&R.


Hello, it is Jude McStarr! You have been waiting since October 2015 for something new written by me. This is my fourth story, my 1st story of 2016, and my second _Bleach_ fan fiction. The title of the story is _**Orihime's Steamy Sleepover**_. It is starring Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Rangiku Matsumoto.

This story is dedicated to whackybiscuit for not only the best _Bleach_ fan fiction writer, but also one of the best lemon writer in fan fiction history.

Summary: Orihime tricks Ichigo into a "sleepover" with her friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Note: This story sets after Ichigo regained his Soul Reaper powers.

Warning: This story is a lemon with a sixsome.

* * *

Orihime's Steamy Sleepover

On the afternoon of a normal day in Karakura High School, Ichigo left the classroom and was about to leave the school. He then heard Orihime's voice from behind. "Ichigo! Ichigo!" He looked back at her. "What is it, Orihime?"

"Would you come tonight in my place? It is very important."

"What is very important to go to your place?"

"It is just for studying, you silly."

Ichigo was surprised that Orihime asked him to visit to her apartment so he can study with her. "Come on Ichigo. Please go to my place tonight," she begged. "It is just for studying only."

"Which important subject do you need to study?" Ichigo asked.

"The subject that I need to study is Algebra." Orihime answered.

Ichigo rolled his brown eyes. "Fine, Orihime. I'll go to your place and study with you."

Orihime smiled. "Okay! Tonight is going to be great." She walked away and then waved him. "See you tonight, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed as he left the school. " _What is up with Orihime?_ " He thought. " _She has never let me visit to her apartment_."

* * *

That night, Ichigo went to Orihime's apartment. "Well, this is her place alright," he said to himself. He walked towards the front door and knocked on it. Someone opened the door and it was Orihime in her everyday clothes.

"Ichigo, I knew you came."

"Well, now I'm here. Can I come in?"

"Come on in."

When Ichigo went inside Orihime's apartment, he looked around and all of the lights were off. "Why is your apartment so dark inside?" Ichigo asked. "I wanted to surprise you." Orihime answered. He then looked at a line of light under her bedroom door. "What kind of surprise for us doing homework?"

Ichigo opened the door and then his face blushed when he saw Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, and Yoruichi sat on the bedroom floor in their birthday suits. All four girls looked at him with each smile on their faces. "Surprise," Rukia said.

Ichigo looked at Orihime. "Orihime… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The orange-haired girl removed her clothes, showing her naked body in front of him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ORIHIME?!" Ichigo yelled to her as she walked towards him. "HEY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUEST-," The substitute soul reaper's voice cut off when Orihime placed both of her hands on his face and pressed her lips against his. Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, and Yoruichi stood up as they watched their busty friend kissing Ichigo.

She quickly broke the kiss with him. "Ichigo… I lied about just the two of us studying together," Orihime confessed as she entered her bedroom. "In fact, there is no studying after all. Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi, and I are doing a sleepover with you, Ichigo."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted. "A SLEEPOVER?!"

He was shocked and confused at the same time after hearing about doing a slumber party with five naked ladies. " _Oh, good lord!_ " He thought. " _Orihime tricked me so I can join a sleepover with her and the others?! That's fucking crazy!_ "

Ichigo quickly calmed himself down as his face turned normal. "Okay, Orihime... this is a sleepover, right?"

"That's right," Orihime answered.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU, TATSUKI, RUKIA, RANGIKU, AND YORUICHI IN THE NUDE?!" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi suddenly started laughing as he looked at her. "Why are you laughing, Yoruichi?!"

"You didn't even know what's going on," Yoruichi answered. "Going on with what?!" Ichigo asked. "We are going to do something with you. Something like sexual intercourse," Yoruichi explained.

" _SEXUAL INTERCOURSE?!_ " Ichigo thought as he gasped.

Rangiku looked down and her blue eyes widened as she saw a huge bulge in Ichigo's blue jeans. "Oh, my God. He is definitely ready to fuck us."

"Wait… WHAT?!" Ishigo asked before his shirt was pulled by Orihime, entering him into her bedroom. "Okay," said Orihime. "Let the sleepover begin!"

" _WHAT?!_ " Ichigo thought. Tatsuki and Yoruichi removed the teenager's shirt as Rukia and Rangiku took a hold on each side of the waistband. Orihime watched the other four girls stripped Ichigo. Rukia and Rangiku pulled down his tight jeans and white boxer briefs, revealing his huge cock in front of them.

"DAMN, ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted. "Your penis is bigger than Renji's."

"Holy mother of God," Rangiku said. "Yours looks ten times larger than Toshiro's."

"You slept with Toshiro?" Rukia asked.

"Once," Rangiku answered.

"Why once, Rangiku?" Orihime asked.

"Toshiro and I did it once because his penis was small, but it was okay for me because he's such a cute kid pretending to be a man," Rangiku explained.

"Do you still love him?" Orihime asked.

"Yes," Rangiku answered. "I still love him, but his heart belongs to Momo because she was his first."

Tatsuki placed her hand on Ichigo's manhood and began stroking it. He groaned in pleasure as his childhood friend was staring at his erection with a sinful yet sexy smile on her face. "Ta-Tatsuki, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I want this right now, Ichigo," Tatsuki answered. She kept rubbing his dick. Orihime glared at her best friend. "TATSUKI, STOP IT!" She yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!"

Tatsuki didn't listen to Orihime. She pushed her former karate partner against the wall. She then went down on her knees before she went back stroking his shaft. Tatsuki then closed her brown eyes, opened her mouth, and started sucking Ichigo's cock. "Tatsuki… you're making me going to explode!" He moaned.

" _Oh, baby, that's what I wanted to do_ ," Tatsuki thought as she quickly bobbed her head up and down on the cock.

Ichigo lifted his head. "Tatsuki… Oh, God… Oh, dear God… I'M CUMMING!"

She pulled off his dick with a pop. She watched the throbbing erection for a very short time before Ichigo shot ropes of his sperm on Tatsuki's face, hair, and tits. "Holy shit, Ichigo," she said. "You made me a mess thanks to your cum."

Orihime was furious about Tatsuki gave Ichigo a blowjob. "TATSUKI, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Tatsuki looked at Orihime as she started stroking Ichigo's manhood. "Calm down, Orihime. I just wanted his sperm on my face and body, not inside of me."

"But it's my sleepover! So that means I'm first because I love Ichigo more than you are. You can do with him after he is finish with Rukia."

Tatsuki felt the disappointment as she let go of Ichigo's cock. "Fine. You go first because it's your sleepover and you love Ichigo so much that he's just more than a friend.

Ichigo stood up. "Can I go home now?"

Orihime then wrapped her arms around his neck as her large breasts were pressing against his chest. "Come on Ichigo," she begged. "You know you want to get inside of me." Ichigo was extremely nervous from Orihime's seduction. "Orihime… well, I…"

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"I'll get you pregnant, Orihime."

"Don't worry about that because I'm on the pill."

"Really? What about Tatsuki, Rukia, Rangiku, and Yoruichi?"

"They are also on the pill so they won't get knocked up."

As Orihime smiled, Ichigo realized that he really cared for Orihime and the other girls in his life. He then smiled in glee and says, "Oh, what the hell. At least I got a night away from my dad."

* * *

" _ **Body On Me" by Rita Ora featuring Chris Brown begins playing**_

Ichigo lifted Orihime's right leg and wrapped it around his waist. He held onto her hips and then shoved his cock into her pussy, breaking through her barrier and taking her virginity away. Orihime screamed a cry of pain as Ichigo started groaning. "Orihime… Is this… your first time?"

"Yes," she answered as the tears from her eyes rolled down on her cheeks because of the pain from her destroyed barrier. Ichigo placed Orihime's head on his right shoulder and then said, "Don't worry, Orihime… It's going to be okay." He started pounding into her womanhood as she moaned uncontrollably.

" _I can't believe it_ ," Orihime thought. " _I really can't believe that Ichigo, the only man that I loved, took my virginity and now shoving inside me with his bulky penis_."

As Ichigo moaned lustfully, he had a thought about her warmth. " _Why… why is Orihime's pussy so tight? It feels so good that I want to have more sex!_ "

The young orange-haired couple then looked at each other. Orihime narrowed her eyes while Ichigo kept slamming inside of her. The two closed their eyes and pressed their lips together, licking each other's tongues.

The kissing and pounding lasted a few minutes until… Orihime broke the kiss with Ichigo, leaving string of droll from their mouths. She suddenly screamed as she came around his cock. "Did you just came?" Ichigo asked. "Yes," Orihime answered. "Yes, I did. Are you mad?"

A smug smile suddenly appeared on Ichigo's face. "No, I'm not mad at it." He grabbed Orihime's left leg, wrapping it on his right hip.

Orihime held on with Ichigo as moved to the bed despite that he was still inside of her. She lied on her back while he was on top of her. Ichigo sucked Orihime's right breast while he was squeezing her left breast as continued his thrust inside her pussy. She then wrapped her legs around his waist.

As Ichigo was began to pick up his pace, Orihime looked at his face and knew that he was ready to climax. "Orihime! Orihime! Orihime!" he cried. "I'M CUMMING!" Ichigo slammed for the final time, filling her womb with his seed.

"ICHIGOOOOO!" Orihime screamed while she came together with the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Wow," Ichigo said. "That was amazing, Orihime."

Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and lied down on the bed. While he was heavily breathing, Rukia suddenly sat on his legs, stroking his still rock hard cock. Ichigo gasped. "Rukia! What are you doing?" She smiled and then kissed the head of his manhood. "Oh, Ichigo… we're just getting started."

Rukia stood up and got on Ichigo's lap. She kissed him on the lips before she slowly shoved her own pussy on the shaft. Rukia leaned back her head and started moaning. "Oh, Ichigo! It feels so good when you're inside me." Ichigo groaned as Rukia's walls wrapped around his dick. Despite that she is not a virgin because she had her first time with Renji, her pussy was still tight.

Rukia lifted her hips, riding herself up and down on Ichigo's cock. She placed her hands on his chest as he was grabbing both of her thighs to go deep inside. "ICHIGO… YOURS IS HUGER THAN I THOUGHT!" Rukia moaned. " _Oh, fuck no_ ," Ichigo thought. " _I think I'm going to cum. Only this time, I'm inside of Rukia!_ "

Ichigo moved his hands over Rukia's rounded ass. He gripped on it, speeding his own thrust inside her. "AHHH! ICHIGO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rukia asked. "I'm sorry, Rukia but… I CAN'T TAKE IT! I'M TO GOING CUM!" Ichigo answered. His cock was throbbing like a motherfucker. His pace was ready to pick up.

Rukia kept riding on Ichigo until he yells, "I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" His cum exploded inside her. Rukia closed her violet eyes and screamed in ecstasy. "Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

She then collapsed on top of him, letting her to breathe.

Ichigo stood up and laid Rukia on top of Orihime, pulling himself out. He got off the bed and then walked towards Tatsuki. "So… are you ready?" she asked. "Fuck yeah," the Substitute Soul Reaper answered.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were on the floor with him behind her in a spoons position. Ichigo held her left leg and pushed his cock inside Tatsuki, breaking through her virginity barrier. She let out an erotic moan as he groaned with one of his eyes shut.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo said. "I didn't know you were a virgin."

"I was waiting for you," Tatsuki replied.

Ichigo then gave her a smug look. "Oh baby, your wait is over." He started pumping into the tomboy's pussy as she screamed in pleasure. "My God, Tatsuki, your pussy is so tighten that it crushing my dick," Ichigo said.

"OH ICHIGO! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY PUSSY! JUST SHUT UP AND MAKE FASTER! DEEPER! HARDER!" Tatsuki yelled. The substitute soul reaper obeyed. He went faster, deeper, and harder inside of his childhood friend.

Tatsuki suddenly came around Ichigo's cock, but that didn't let him stop pounding. He licked the side of her neck as his pace were picking up. Tatsuki then turned her head and gave Ichigo a lustful kiss. She started moaning into his mouth.

" _Damn… I got my first kiss and lost my virginity on the same night_ ," Tatsuki thought.

They kept kissing each other as Ichigo began fondling Tatsuki's breasts. He then rubbed her nipples with his own fingers. Ichigo broke the kiss with Tatsuki before he bit down his teeth. "Aw, shit! I'M ABOUT TO CUM! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Ichigo shouted. He slammed a few time before he came inside her.

"OH, MY FUCKING GOD!" Tatsuki yelled before she went unconscious. He pulled his cock out and stood up, leaving his former karate partner on the floor. Ichigo then saw Yoruichi down on all fours, shaking her chocolate round booty in front of him. "I want to do it with you in kitty style."

"You mean doggy style?" Ichigo asked.

"I transformed a cat, Ichigo," Yoruichi said. "It's kitty style to me."

"Okay. If you want kitty style, you got it!"

Ichigo went down on his knees and gave Yoruichi's ass a good smack. He gripped her hips before he thrust inside her womanhood. Yoruichi's pussy didn't have a barrier because hers was tore by her partner Kisuke, but it is tight as a virgin. "Yoruichi… I have no idea that you are very tight," Ichigo said. Yoruichi looked at the boy. "You don't know anything about me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo grinned as he began to slam inside Yoruichi. He pushed deeper into her womb, making Yoruichi moan. Behind Ichigo, Rangiku wrapped her arms around his chest as her large breasts pressed against his back, rubbing them up and down. She than started nibbling on the boy's neck. " _Oh fuck…_ " Ichigo thought. " _Yoruichi's pussy… is very tight just like the other girls, and Rangiku's mouth… is so good. I want to kiss her lips._ "

He turned his head towards Rangiku. "Rangiku… I want to kiss you… right now." The busty soul reaper accepted his wish. She locked Ichigo's lips into a very deep kiss. So deep that it turned into a French kiss. "Mmmmmmmmmh!" Rangiku moaned into Ichigo's mouth as they both narrowed their eyes.

" _Man, I can't wait for Ichigo to get inside of me,_ " Rangiku thought.

With Yoruichi's tightness, Rangiku's very large breasts and her soft full lips, and both of their bodies mixed together against his own body, Ichigo wasn't going to take it. "Ah! Motherfucker! Yoruichi!" he cried. "I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMMMMMMMMING!" Ichigo blew his load inside of the werecat.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yoruichi screamed as her golden eyes rolled up. Rangiku watched as Ichigo pulled out, revealing his still hard in front of her. "So that means I'm next, right?" she asked. "You're goddamn right," the orange-haired boy said.

Rangiku lied back on the floor as Ichigo raised her legs all the way up and then spread them open. He was going to get inside of the busty soul reaper, but she placed her hand onto his. "Are you nervous?" Ichigo asked. "Yes," Rangiku answered. "I am nervous because the truth is I've never slept with someone."

"You mean you never have sex?"

"No. I never have sex in my life."

"You told me that you slept with Toshiro."

"I lied. I'm still a virgin."

Ichigo smiled and said, "Don't worry, Rangiku. I'll be your first."

The boy slowly went inside the busty soul reaper, breaking her virgin barrier. She let out a loud moan as her blue eyes opened widely. Ichigo shut his right eye before he groaned. "Rangiku… you're tight. It is very fucking awesome when I'm inside a girl's tightness."

Ichigo started pumping into Rangiku as he sucked her left breast. She moved her hands on top of the boy's head, gripping on his orange hair. Ichigo stopped sucking her left breast, and then he started sucking her right breast. "Oh, Ichigo… it's wonderful," Rangiku moaned. "Don't stop… sucking my breasts."

The substitute soul reaper grinned as he kept pounding inside the busty soul reaper. Rangiku stuck her fingernails on Ichigo's back. "Ichigo… AHH! If you go deeper and faster, I'm going to cum." Ichigo looked at her and then smiled. "I love it when you said that because I'm going to cum too!"

Rangiku placed both of her hands on Ichigo's shoulders. "Ichigo… I can't… I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

"We have to, Rangiku," Ichigo said. "WE HAVE TO COME TOGETHER!"

Ichigo picked up his pace inside of Rangiku's pussy. "RANGIKU!" He slammed one last time, shooting his cum inside her. "ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rangiku screamed.

* * *

 _ **Later that night…**_

Ichigo was fully asleep on the bed in his boxers as Orihime, Tatsuki, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Rangiku sat on the floor, wearing their Pajamas. "So..." Orihime said. "Who wants to watch a double feature?"

"What's a double feature?" Rangiku asked.

" _ **The Heat**_ and _**Spy**_ , both movies starring Melissa McCarthy," Orihime answered as she carried two DVDs of both films. "Both movies are very funny," Tatsuki said.

"Sure! I would love to see Melissa McCarthy doing some action!" Rukia said.

THE END

* * *

Wow! That went very well. I've finally wrote this story after four months thanks to all of writer's block and focusing on my personal life. At least I made a new story before Valentine's Day.

I hope you have a great Valentine's Day, and I will see you next time. Don't forget to read, review, fav, or/and follow!


End file.
